<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uninvited by Grimm Reaper (GrimmErotica)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089826">Uninvited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmErotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper'>Grimm Reaper (GrimmErotica)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Death, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gore, Necrophilia, Snuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmErotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of teens hook-up with a party crasher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2276384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uninvited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Why did people like going to parties? They were loud, and far too many people in such a small space. If you were the one hosting, you had to spend a shit ton of money, and you had to clean up after everyone. Aaron has spent every Friday night for the last eight months at some party. He wasn’t even invited to any of them; he just drove around until he found one, and walked on in. Everyone was too damned drunk to even realize that he wasn’t supposed to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost midnight, loud music blared over the neighborhood. A dozen vehicles were parked along the road. Aaron rolled down the street in his F-150, sporting his favorite brown coat with a white shirt and cargo shorts. Teenagers staggered in and out of a blue two-story house on the right, drinking from solo cups and beer cans. A petite blonde with pigtails jumped out of a Toyota Camry and trotted across the line. She wore a pink crop top and booty shorts. He watched her ass bounce until she disappeared into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parked behind a nearby grocery store and walked back to the party. He followed the bubbly ass of a curvy redhead and slipped in behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dozens of teens danced around in the living room as the walls vibrated to their music. Cups, beer cans, empty pizza boxes, and chips littered the floor. He nearly tripped over a key set and car remote as he crossed the entrance. He grabbed it and shoved it into his coat pocket. Aaron’s gaze drifted from cleavage to cleavage as he passed girls clad in low-cut tops, to exposed asscheeks in booty shorts and miniskirts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde he eyeballed earlier was on the couch, feeding pizza to a black girl who could’ve been her twin. She had the same petite body and curvy hips. She even wore the same outfit, the schoolgirl pigtails included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron plopped down at the end of the couch. The black girl pointed at him and they both stared. The blonde whispered and the black girl started giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I can move if you two want to be alone.” He started to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde waved. “No, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re just checking you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come we’ve never seen you at school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I graduated last year.” He grabbed a slice of cheese pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde grabbed a red cup from the table and downed it. She stuck her arm out, leaning over until her breasts, save for the nipples, hung out before his face. “I’m Veronica, by the way. She’s Kenzie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Chris. Chris Galvan.” Aaron shook her hand while keeping his gaze on her cleavage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how do you know April?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron choked on his pizza. “I-I, um, we kinda hang out sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fuck her, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica!” Kenzie snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. We fuck sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie laughed and pulled out her phone. “Omar will be fucking crushed when he finds out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll probably throw another tantrum in the middle of class like when Jiao dumped him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s keep this a secret.” He replied as Kenzie continued typing on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll keep your secret.” Kenzie winked at Veronica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to fuck me and my sister, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron laughed. “Okay. When, and where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in the back of your car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do have a car, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron scratched his chest and stopped when he felt a lump of plastic in his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you walked here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I have a car.” He pulled the keys from his coat. “I just couldn’t remember where I put the keys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, then.” Veronica jumped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron shoved his way through a group of girls blocking the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them groaned. “What the fuck are you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica and Kenzie laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a meanie.” Veronica tapped him on the back as they went through the door. Kenzie shivered as they stepped out into the night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did I park?” He clicked the remote. An alarm went off, coming from a silver Corolla across the street. He turned it off. “There we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron hopped in after letting his companions in the back and drove off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man shouted “hey” as he drove off. He looked in the mirror to see a dude in a white tank top chasing after them. He sped up down the road until the man was no longer in sight.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron drove for half an hour as Veronica and Kenzie kissed in the back seat. His dick expanded against the fabric of his boxers every time he looked at them through the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he looked up, “you two have different dads or…’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kenzie said, smooching Veronica between each word, “we’re not actually biologically sisters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh!” He glanced back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we just call ourselves sisters because we look alike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And pretty much everyone calls us ‘the sisters,’ so we go along with it.” Veronica gazed into Kenzie’s eyes. Kenzie kissed her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, which one of you is the oldest? You both almost look like twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re actually the same age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly the same age. In fact, we both just turned eighteen today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, happy birthday then.” Aaron turned onto a dirt road. The highway disappeared behind a thicket of trees. “Wait, how does that work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you two must have a different dad or mom…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica laughed. “Oh! We’re not actually sisters. She’s black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought she might’ve been mixed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, she’s completely black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my great-grandmother was Cherokee or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you pretty much look alike and were born on the same day. And you ended up being best friends. That’s kinda cute, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie chuckle. “Yeah. So, you were actually going to have a threesome with us thinking we were sisters?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try not to judge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna lie, it would be hot as fuck if we were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God! Yum!” Kenzie grabbed Veronica’s tit and squeezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where are we going anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a nice little hiding spot I used to play at when I was a kid. I also take April down here when we, uhm, hang out. So, I’m guessing the party was for your birthdays?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. April just wanted to throw a party while her parents were in Oregon. She didn’t tell you the why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron shook his head. “She just told me that she was having a party and I should come over. I kinda thought she wanted to fuck, but I didn’t see her there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omar was there earlier. She probably took him upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll probably want you to come by later so she can actually get an orgasm tonight. If you don’t mind sloppy seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie snorted. “If what Jiao said is true, I’m not surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you two just go to parties to bone random dudes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were supposed to meet Paul Riley. You know, the muscle guy with red hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve seen him around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he had to work late.” Kenzie rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty much our backup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like he lost and I gained.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They emerged from the trees and Aaron stopped the car several feet from the edge of a cliff. Kenzie gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron and the girls got out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Veronica whispered as she peered out at the sea. She pulled Kenzie to her and gripped Aaron’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonlit waves crashed against jagged rocks below. Forests lined the coast in either direction. Animal cries pervaded the woods behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we fuck out here instead of in the car? It’s too beautiful to fuck in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Nobody ever comes out here, except for maybe Bigfoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie laughed and stared off into the woods. “Hey, Bigfoot! Do you like these?” Kenzie lifted her shirt and grabbed her tits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica did the same and the girls giggled as they flashed their pear-shaped titties to whatever lurked in the woods. She grabbed Kenzie’s shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the ground. She raised her arms as Kenzie removed her shirt. The topless girls turned to Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie leaned forward and grabbed his zipper. “Let’s see what you got, Mister Galvan.” She grinned and opened his fly. His cock throbbed in her hand. “Oh my!” Kenzie caressed it as she crouched. She leaned forward and kissed the head, then began licking the shaft. Aaron threw his arm around Veronica. She giggled as he pulled her in. Aaron leaned into her and they kissed. He massaged her breasts. His hand slithered down her stomach as his lips moved away from her lips, kissing her slender neck. His lips wrapped around her nipple, his fingers slipped into her pussy. Veronica moaned and threw her head back. She dug her fingernails into his scalp and pulled his hair. Her thighs clenched. His fingers hammered her hole as she squirted. Aaron came seconds later, groaning as Kenzie pumped his semen into her mouth. She stuck her tongue out as cum drizzled down her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie grabbed Veronica and kissed her. Veronica kissed back and moaned, licking Aaron’s cum from her friend’s mouth. Kenzie pushed Veronica onto the hood. Veronica giggled as Kenzie kissed her body and started licking her pussy. She pointed at Aaron then slapped her ass and spread her thighs. Aaron mounted her, gripping her tits, and penetrated her pussy. Kenzie’s moans were muffled with her tongue deep in Veronica’s womanhood. She scratched the paint off the car as she clenched her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron reached into his jacket and pulled out a twelve-inch Bowie knife. He gripped the handle as Kenzie’s pussy contracted around his cock. Her orgasmic howl ceased when he slammed the blade into the top of her skull. She spasmed on his cock as he buried a third of it in her brain. Semen and piss gushed down her legs while blood streamed through her hair and down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica screamed as she crawled up the hood. “Why the fuck did you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron shoved Kenzie’s twitching body to the ground. “I thought she’d look hot with my knife in her skull. On second thought, I think it’d be cuter in your belly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking psychopath! Kenzie! Kenz-aahhh!” She screamed as the windshield shattered, sending her tumbling into the front seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron pulled on the knife. It didn’t move, making wet crunching sounds it jimmied around in her head. The car door opened and Veronica darted out, leaving behind a trail of blood while shards of glass dislodged from her ass. “Come on, Goddamnit!” He stomped on Kenzie’s back and yanked it out with blood and brain matter stuck to the blade. He threw it at Veronica, shouting, “Fuck,” as it grazed her ear and bounded off a tree, tumbling over the cliff. Her screams trailed off behind her into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron grumbled as he threw open the back door and looked under the seats. “Doesn’t this fucking loser have a toolbox or … aha!” He grabbed a sledgehammer under the backseat and slammed the door shut. He shattered the back window with it and took off, following the trail of glass and blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron crushed twigs and leaves beneath his boots as he sprinted through the trees. Another set of footsteps grew louder as he approaches, then the outline of a naked woman appeared, illuminated by the Moon. Veronica looked back and screamed. She ducked down and accelerated, breathing and squealing with every step. Aaron closed the distance. He stopped, tightened the grip on his hammer, and tossed it. It arched through the darkened trees. She screamed as it crashed into her head and thudded to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron dashed to the spot. Veronica rolled in the dirt, groaning and clutching her head. Aaron picked the hammer and raised it over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please … why are you doing this? We didn’t do anything to you. Don’t kill me, I still have my whole life ahead of me. I-I’m going to University in a few weeks, please don’t destroy my-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed the hammer into her nose. She wailed and covered her face as blood poured out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-we told Omar that you’ve been sleeping with his girl. He’ll fuck you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica’s forehead caved with a wet crack as he brought it down again. Her incoherent babbling stopped after three strikes. Her skull contorted, eyeballs popped out, and chunks of brain fell out. Aaron’s hammer splashed the brain and blood until she stopped twitching and pissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron tossed the hammer aside and mounted her body. He impaled her with his cock. Her tits jiggled as he bounced on her dead body. He came, filling her womb as he howled at the Moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The funniest thing is that I never even met April.” He spat on her pussy then made his way out of the forest. He walked back to his car and drove out of town.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>